Ups and Downs of Life(Claire The Hedgehog)
by StephenDeMayo
Summary: This is a fanfiction for my OC Claire The Hedgehog. Featuring two OCs from me and two others from my friend on Google . Yes,she knows I made the fanfic. Also,there will be some lemon. And the picture is completely unrelated.
1. Chapter 1 The New Life

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Well,that was before I left Osaka. As of now,I'm actually fluent in English. That's how I'm writing. Because,I used to only speak Japanese from my home Osaka. Anyway,my story starts after I left Osaka. After the war in Osaka,I was wanted because I had killed my parents. I traveled to a place where the Mobians like me live. Called Mobius. It was peaceful and all but I was forced to go to school. That was very hard since a parent had to register me. I made it work out though. My first week of school had worked out nicely but some things started to happen. It all started when I entered my first class of the day. "Class,this is Claire The Hedgehog. Please give her a warm welcome here." The teacher said to the class. I waved,wrote my name,the best I could at least. My American spelling was okay but there was work to be done. I wrote my name in Japanese and wrote the translation. My Japanese name actually translates to Rose. But I like the name Claire better. It suites me far more. Well,it's more of a name for grace but,I am a graceful swordfighter. Within my first week I had already started liking school. I have a sword fighting class and I was SO excited! The teacher started instructing us on how to handle a sword. She asked for a volunteer to demonstrate the moves. Luckily,that was my only English I knew besides simple phrases. I raised my hand. "Yes Claire?" The coach asked. I walked up with my sword and demonstrated. "Right Foot. Left Foot. And move quickly." I said. "Very good!" The coach smiled. But of course,that made every kid jealous of me. Then when there's jealousy,there's envy,and then there's an attack against me. But no one found out about my little secret. Okay,it wasn't LITTLE but it was a secret. I've always wanted to be a singer. I'm really good but record companies never had accepted my songs. Probably because they weren't great enough. Or my singing sounded like a dog trying to mate. But I am a really great cover artist. Lucky for me,we had music class. Our first assignment was to think of a song and sing it to the class. So,I did one of my favorite songs. _Kaze Mo,Sora Mo,Kitto_ from Sailor Moon. As it was almost my turn, I sat there. Slowly practicing in my head. It was my turn. I stood up in front of the class. But surprise,the wrong song came on. Instead of asking for a change,I just sang along. It was _Potential Breakup Song_ by Aly and Aj. It wasn't that hard. I was singing and dancing and everyone was amazed. "Soon you will know,You're not livin till you're living with me~! This is the Potential breakup song~! Our album needs just one. Obey the peace,please tell me!" I started singing. I had the best performance out of the class. Well, I _did_ until a more popular kid won. They only won because the class voted. I was in second place just by ONE vote. I bet if I did _Again_ by Yui I would have won. Anyway,within my second week of school that's when everyone started acting like a bunch of 5 year olds. As I sat at lunch some kid threw applesauce at me. Of course,I only knew SMALL English. So I couldn't yell at him. I just wiped it off my shirt and threw my milk carton at him. That's when a food fight started and I just walked out to go to the bathroom. I brushed out the apple sauce from my quills,well hair I guess,and tied it back up. Next time that kid comes at me,I'm gonna freaking kill him. Anyway,the rest of the year I was used to how the school worked and relieved when I finally got to summer vacation. I barely made friends but who cares. Finally you'll get some actual dialog since by my second year, I was actually able to speak English.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Kid

Chapter 2

So,my first day back and already there was a crowd of students. "Wow. I didn't think people actually _liked_ school" I said. "Since when did you start talking? Anyway,everyone's just excited because the new kid is here. Another new kid. Not you." Some kid told me. "Rude much? Yeesh. " I said and walked inside. I stopped. Yet another crowd is in the way. "Uhm excuse me! I'd like to get to school today and not in 200 years!" I growled. "Would you shut up? We're trying to see the new kid" This kid said to me. "And what's so special about this kid?" I asked. "His name is Simon and he's _super_ hot!" She continued. "So what? What's so special about some guy?" I shrugged. "Claire you've never been in love." The girl said. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "Uhm...uh….don't ask." She said and ran. "Okay then…." I said to myself and kept walking. I mean come on,it's just some dude. It's not like he's Drake Bell or some crap. Then that's when I bumped into something. "Watch where you're going dammit!" I yelled then looked. "Uhm...who are you?" I asked grabbing my stuff. "Uhm..Simon…" He said slowly. "I...uhm….I'm sorry I yelled." I said nervously and walked off. Okay,I was blushing. Blushing and walking. I'll admit it,he was cute but it's not like I'd actually have a chance with him. With every girl in the school after him I'd be pretty shocked he chose me after what? 30 other girls in this grade? Yeesh. I ran to class and as I walked in,sat down,guess who was in my class? Simon. I blushed by took my trapper and hid my face behind it. I'm guaranteed he thought I was weird already, Unless he didn't even know who WAS there. I pushed the trapper to the ground and got nervous. "Alright class,today we'll be assigning seats. There will be NO changing seats unless I think you need to." The teacher said and I sunk low in my seat. "Shit…" I thought. Now I'm gonna be known as the girl who was a chicken because a guy sat next to her. What if they think I'm lesbian? I'M NOT! UGH! I hate school sometimes. "Simon,you sit up here and Claire you're next to him" The teacher said. I stayed silent and collected my stuff. I moved my stuff up there. I sat by him nervously. After everyone sat down the teacher said this. "I figure you're all old enough,so, I figured we'd watch this movie for the next few days. This movie is called _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ which starred a very famous actor,Tim Curry who plays a transvestite in the movie. Does anyone know any songs?" The teacher asked. I got up and went to the front. "The river was deep but I swam it,Janet. The future is ours so let's plan it,Janet. I have one thing to say and that's dammit Janet! I love you!" I said. I sat back down and the teacher was impressed. "My parents showed me it last year." I said and sat back. "Impressive…" Simon mumbled to me. "Thanks I guess." I said. I looked away and blushed. God damn it why am I even falling for something as simple as a compliment. I didn't think my mind would be so incompetent. I guess it is. So,after school a girl was handing out volleyball sign up sheets. I'll admit it,back in Osaka I was _quite_ good at volleyball. Anyway, I took a paper and went on my way home. I looked at it. "Shit." I thought. "Parent signature needed…..well that's gonna be hard. MINE ARE DEAD!" I yelled. "UGGGGH" I screamed. "WHY ME?!" I said. Then I remembered. "Oh yeah! I know my mom's signature!" I said and copied the signature onto the paper. "Now I just need my physical" I said and dug it out of a drawer. "Found it" I smiled and stapled it to my sign up sheet and stuffed them in my backpack. The next day came around and I felt like the only way to avoid making any contact with Simon was to use headphones. I mean,it's not that I'm trying to be rude but every time he looks or compliments me I get really sick and start blushing madly. And I've never felt anything like it before. Sometimes it hurts. I put on my headphones and put on _La Soldier_ at the volume of 40 and then someone took them off. "Okay what is it no-?!" I almost screamed then I saw who it was. "Oh...uhm...sorry….." I mumbled. "It's alright.." Simon then said and tossed back my headphones. Do you know how hard it was not to blush? Very. Anyway,the school talent show was coming up and I was thinking of signing up but I don't know. I don't want to seem like a perfectionist entering literally everything the school spits out of activities. I walked around the school and heard Simon. Maybe it was about me? Nah. Don't get your hopes up Claire. God I'm so pathetic….anyway I stood behind a corner and watched. "I was wondering if you'd help me out to enter the talent show,Jessica" He said talking to some chick. "Oh you've been my boyfriend for 3 years! Of course I will!" Jessie smiled. 3 years? Damn…..like I'd have a chance with Simon now. Unless they broke up but…..I'm not even gonna antagonize their relationship. Like,how immature would that be? I will not mess up such relationships. I walked to class acting like I totally wasn't spying on them. I think they bought it. Because there was still 3 minutes until the bell rang. If Simon did question me,since I have 4th with him,I could say I was using the restroom because I was on my period. Hey,he seems like the type who'd believe it. Especially from me. Anyway,it was the first volleyball practice and I got in the uniform on and they called me up to serve. I didn't even notice Simon was there. The whole game is easy. You just hit the ball across the net. Not that hard. Unlike Simon was looking like.

Hah...hah…..I shouldn't have made that joke. At least it was in my head...I guess. After volleyball practice I headed home until I was stopped. "Uhm...could you move? I really gotta get home to watch TV…" I said and looked up. "Oh it's you." I said looking. It was Simon. Meh. I don't see why'd he want me. "Oh hi...I just wanted to say nice job at the game…?" Simon said. "It wasn't even a game. It was practice and I was terrible. Maybe because you were staring at me the whole time." I said. "I- Uhm...didn't know that I was staring at you….at all…" Simon said nervously. "It's not that hard to notice,dude." I said and walked off. See,that was part of my plan. Play hard to get and maybe he'll think more of you. It's a little trick I taught myself.


	3. Chapter 3 Something Like Sailor Moon

Chapter 3

After that as I was walking on my way home and heard someone scream. I ran over and grabbed my sword and held it out. "What wrong?!" I yelled. I stopped. "I haven't seen anything like this in years….." I mumbled and jumped up. "FINALLY I CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT SOMEONE :D" I screamed and got my sword ready. I got into stance and then they snatched something. I looked and it was a little girl on the floor laying there looking weak. Then I saw what that person grabbed. It was a crystal version of a heart. It must have been the so called 'hologram' of the heart taken from her. "And it's magical! Even better!" I cheered and went after them with my sword. Then finally they jumped off a cliff. That was easy just gotta jump down and get it. Easy peasy. I ran by and it was flying. "AW COME ON!" I screamed. I took a jump and then something happened. It was a flash and I was suddenly in another outfit. It was KINDA like the Sailor Moon one accept it was JUST a regular shirt that was teal and then a teal skirt. There was also teal boots but...okay. I then stopped from jumping and landed and followed that thing. "Get back here!" I yelled after following it. I tackled it down. "Give it back!" I shouted and grabbed the crystal heart and ran back to the girl and gave it back. The outfit disappeared and I was in my normal clothes. "Huh...guess it was temporary." I said and went home. The next day I decided this was the time to actually talk to Simon without chickening out. Who knows? We might at least become friends. I went to class and sat down in my seat next to him. He looked over and waved and I waved back. The teacher wasn't in the classroom so I just started talking to him. "So...what'd you do yesterday?" I asked him. "Well I had to select a song for the school talent show so I could sing one with my girlfriend Jessica...she wanted a duet but I just figured we could use _Stronger Than You_ from Steven Universe. How about you?". "Well I had to beat a bad guy just to save a little girl and I got this strange outfit with boots that literally reach to my knees. I don't even know how I was able to fight in it but I did! Heh…." I stopped. He was staring at me. Great. I think I just made Simon hate me. "So….uh…" I started to say but he stopped me. "It's a nice story. I would have loved to have been like that." Simon said and looked the paper the teacher was starting to hand out. Wait what…? He likes action? PERFECT! "Oh hey by the way, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked him. He just replied with, "No. But if you're trying to get me to visit I'll come over." This was even better. "Great! See you at 6" I said and started the worksheet. This was perfect. So far so good! Which means if there is another attack,I can show him around and maybe he'll be my sidekick! Okay,maybe that's too far. But hey,it's probably a better chance than him being my boyfriend. Still,if he ever wants to be my boyfriend,it's not like I won't accept! Okay I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway,the rest of school was okay. It could have been better. So I walked home and waited for Simon to come over. Once he came over we both heard a scream. I ran out and looked. "HOLY SHIT THERE'S BLOOD!" I screamed. "Wait what?!" Simon said and ran out to look. "See? There's blood all over that tree…." I said quietly. "Do you see any body?" I asked him. "No...no bodies around here." Simon said while looking around. "We'll just have to search." I said. "Uh...Simon...look what I found….." I said.

(Oh and FYI. The next chapter I post will be smut. But I didn't write that part)


	4. Chapter 4 Something Happened (Lemon)

Chapter 4

The next day was kind of nervous. But,I think I may have scarred Simon forever. And no,I did not try to rape him. It's just who we saw happened to be Jessica. So,a new girl arrived to school. Her name was May and she looked really shy. Anyway she got up to the board and introduced herself. "Hi! My name is May the hedgehog and I came from near the south side of Mobius!" She smiled. She then started talking about what she liked and everything. But this was my 3rd period class so everyone would probably start being assholes like always. The teacher made her sit next to me. She seemed innocent enough. I mean,it's not like she was the world's next evil villain. I'll admit it,if I were lesbian,I'd probably date her. I mean look at her SMOL innocent face! I need to stop talking right now…

So anyway,we were working on our worksheet and suddenly she was staring at me. Uhm...I get I'm cool but it's rude to stare. Then she looked down and stared at my chest. "Uhm….?" I said. She then looked away and continued working. I kept working and she was staring again. "Am I that interesting?" I asked her. "N-no...it's just...nevermind" May said and kept writing. "O...ka….y….." I said and kept writing. After a few days that girl has been like,following me. You know,if she heard my comment I wasn't actually serious about dating her….I _really_ didn't mean it. Then she handed me a note. During passing time. I went to my next class where she sat across the room from me. I read it,then stared at her. What. the. Hell. She wanted me to go to her house after school…..why me though?! What if she has parents?! She just smiled and I got back to work. Okay,the new girl wasn't a very good idea. After school I ditched visiting Simon to go to her house. Just to be polite. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. "For such a shy person she sure takes a bit to answer the door…" I said impatiently. She finally answered the door. "Ah! Hi Claire! Come right inside." May said and I walked inside. Her place was huge...I mean it. "So…! Would you like to go upstairs?" She smiled. I felt sick. For all I knew she was gonna try sex on me. "Uhm…" I said and followed up. "Here,just sit on there!" She pointed to a chair. I sat down and things were quiet. "So…" I said and she just got up and kissed me. "Uh!" I said and got up and backed up a bit. "I'm not really-" I started to say and she stopped me. She suddenly wasn't so shy...she must have had those 'Shy by day,Seductive by night' personalities. She pulled off my shirt and that's when I almost wanted to run. But there was no one to _run_ to. For all I know,she probably has lesbian parents and they _LET_ her do this! "What are you doing?!" I asked. "Oh...well see I always kinda liked you and...if you would at least _try_ it with me...that'd be very nice" May smiled and removed my bra then. I was about to scream 'Uhm excuse me,I'm straight as hell and I _don't_ feel like I should even date you.' but then I remembered. If I let her do this,I'll probably be able to pair her up with some other lesbian chick at school. She had gotten done undressing me and I felt pretty nervous. It wouldn't feel the same but...on the bright side….no kids. She got to my breasts and started groping them. "Uhm…." I started to say. I blushed at the thought of her touching me. Like I shouldn't have actually let her even touch me. I'm..not even into girls. But for some reason it felt good..in a way. She started to play with my chest. Groping them counter clockwise. I could tell she was enjoying herself. The way her eyes were glued on the movements of my chest. It was like a child getting what they wanted type of expression. She came closer to my face and began kissing me. I only was gonna do this to eventually hook her up with a lesbian at school. So in return, I gently kissed her back. Placing my hands on her neck. Which made me feel awkward in a way since I've never be in a situation like this. She began pleading for entrance. And I gave it to her. Letting both our tongues intertwine. She moaned in pleasure. "Mmm." Before I knew it she grabbed me by my forearm and navigated me to her couch. Where she roughly pushed me onto the couch. Leaving me to yelp. She seductively climbed on top of me with a smirk on her face. I gulped and blushed, closing my eyes to not picture that I got myself into this mess. I regret ditching Simon. "You'll feel so much better after this Claire." She whispered in my ear giving me chills to run down my spine. I felt her lips press against my neck. Nibbles and gentle kisses. I mean..I'm not gonna lie. It turned me on. She began to make a trail of kisses on my body. From my neck,to my collarbone, my chest, and to my stomach. I felt her arms spread my legs wide open. I gasped and lifted myself up from the couch to shove my hand to her face. "T-The hell do you think you're doing?!" My face was lighten red. "I...I was just gonna have a bit more fun" May said softly. "Uh...sorry but I'm closed." I said and darted right up. "Thanks for the experiment and all but I have my heart set on someone else" I said and put my jacket on and left. Okay,maybe I was a little rude at the end but...I don't know anymore. I'll just try not to bring it up. So the next day at school I just went to classes like normally. May didn't seem like she was depressed or anything but she definitely felt upset. But,I made her feel like shit so I'm gonna fix it. I walked up to the teacher and asked if I could be excused. She obliged and I left. I went to May's first class and got her out. "Why did you need me….?" She asked. "I'm gonna fix this." I said and dragged her away. "Uhm…" May said. "I know the perfect choice for you. "Huh?" May asked then we stopped. I hit the wall then another girl ran out. She looked a bit like this.

"May,this is Liz. Liz,this is May. You're into girls right? Well she's single and you can have her" I said and then they looked at each other. May smiled and hugged Liz tightly. Then I think they started kissing a bit. "My work here is done." I said and walked off while they just kept hugging each other. "Well I'm glad I didn't fuck something up again. I already did when I killed my parents" I said to myself and went back to class. I sat in my chair and that was the end of it. "Where were you?" I heard Simon ask me. "Being a matchmaker." I replied. The rest of the day was fine then I called Simon to come over. I had officially hired him as my sidekick. Meaning,he has to go on death risking adventures and fight crime with me. We went to go look around for crime then an arrow targeted for us hit the tree. I, of course,made sure he ducked. "What the hell?!" I yelled. Then another came and I grabbed him by the arm and started running. "Could you be a bit damn slower?! I only get two arms and you're about to rip one off!" Simon yelled. "Do you want to live or die?" I asked him as I kept running. "Well I'd like to have my arm." Simon mumbled. "When you signed up to be my sidekick,you should have known this would happen." I told him and finally stopped. "Well the fine print certainly didn't say 'risk of arm being ripped off' now did it?" Simon told me then I covered his mouth. "Shut up for a second." I said and listened. There was nothing. I waited then something came. I made us duck behind a bush. "What is it?" Simon whispered. "It's coming…" I mumbled. "What is?!" Simon yelled then a few people in murderer costumes popped out. "I told you to stay quiet…." I said. "Sorry I freaked out-" Simon said. I grabbed my sword and waited for one of them to move. One then started running and I hit him with my sword. One of them tried to hit me but I jumped up and kicked them down. Then I was close to stabbing him then I stopped. He then went after Simon then I held the sword to his forehead. "Let...him...go…." I growled. But then it went back into my mind. I was close to stabbing him in the chest and I remembered what happened last year. The nightmare. "I...I...I'll kill you if you hurt him!" I said trying to stall. I couldn't help it. I loved my parents up until I was 10. Getting neglected for my older brother and sister. I started tearing up. I almost stabbed him. I think I slit him a bit. I then started crying. "It's not like I h-haven't done it before! I killed my parents!" I kept saying. My tears started falling and I dropped the sword. The guys ran but Simon was still there. I sat and I just started completely crying. "I-I'm sorry…..I failed you…" I said still crying. Simon just stood there in silence for a bit. "Why are so quiet?" I asked him. He finally sat down next to me and I just sat there. He stayed quiet for a bit longer then I grabbed him and kissed him deeply. I stopped and looked away quickly but he was blushing dark red. "U-uhm...sorry…." I said softly. "I-it's fine" Simon said and then we got up and walked to our houses.


	5. Chapter 5 I Finally Moved In!

Chapter 5  
So the next day Simon wasn't really quiet. We actually talked a lot. Then at lunch we sat next to each other and he gave me his address and phone number. "What's this for.." I asked him. Because in Japan,we didn't get things like this. Or at least I didn't. "It's just to call me...or visit me" Simon said. "Oooooooh" I said. "Why would I want to do that?" I asked him. "Damn you really are new to this...it's to go on adventures or call me if you're in danger I guess." Simon said. 'Wakaranai,gomen…." I said quietly. "Waka...what?" Simon said and looked at me. "S-sorry...if I get nervous I speak Japanese…." I said. He was quiet for a few seconds then he finally said "That's actually nice." Simon said. I came to school wearing a new outfit. That looked like this.

I think I should make it my new outfit. I really like it...anyway I guess there was no point in changing because I'm not anymore noticed than I already was in school. Which was about 5%...besides Simon. Which by the way..I actually had a fun time with today. I wonder if that's just being friendly or he knows about my secret crush on him and is just acting like it either to be nice or he actually likes me. There are so MANY possibilities. Anyway, I was at lunch and we sat a table together since all the other jackass popular kids sat away from us...we had a nice talk. And then it happened. "Oh..uhm..by the way...I think I might...like you" I said softly. "Uh yeah...that's why we're friends,right?" Simon asked. I blushed then I just told him I'd tell him after school what I mean. That didn't stop us from talking all day though. I gotta admit...it did feel nice but once school ended that's when it was a bit nerve wrecking. I walked with him to his house. "That's a very nice house.." I said. "Yeah,I inherited it when my parents died. I was fourteen so I decided to live on my own and keep this house." Simon said then led us both in. "Jesus it's bigger on the inside…" I mumbled. "I guess. It's the same old…" Simon said then we both sat down. "So...uhm...what did you want to talk about?" Simon asked. "Oh...uhm….I was saying I liked you...like….like like you…." I said and blushed. Then I stopped and got up. "N-nevermind" I said and got up and almost left but then I sat back down. "Huh?" Simon asked. "Nevermind…" I said shyly...Great Claire. The one time the guy you like will listen to you and you don't even tell him what you're thinking. I gotta stop this shit I swear. I took started to breathe in...then out. I stopped then I finally sat and said it. "I had a crush on you and I think I really do like you. That's why I've been nervous because I didn't think you'd accept my love back and then I'd sit in a corner alone for the rest of my life and eventually hang myself with no one left in my life to love." I said and then he was silent for a moment. Fuck. I hope didn't just mentally scar him worse than me killing my parents…

If I did that then I swear I'm gonna regret it. We both sat there. Silent as death. "A-are you okay-" I started to say then I was cut off. He was kissing me and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even tell if he meant it or was just doing it to bring off the fact he doesn't want to date me. I just decided to go along with it by wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifted me a bit. Hey,I was short. Sue me. It only lasted for about a minute then we stopped and I was blushing a bright red. "S-so…...was that for fun or was that legit?" I asked softly. "I dunno. Whatever you want to consider it." Simon said and sat. "So it was legit? You like me like that?" I asked. "Yeah. I shouldn't have to say a corny line just to get your attention." Simon said and sat back. "O-oh." I said and sat next him. Eh. I shouldn't be nervous but hell,I was. At least he didn't have parents….he could've been like me by killing him. I mean...he never mentioned living alone. But I guess you'd expect it. He probably didn't want anyone afraid of him. It reminded me of that Purple Guy from **Five Nights At Freddy's.** He wasn't that bad after a while. He just didn't mention his past because he'd be ashamed but...he died...I wonder if I'll be like that. That I might get so upset that I feel like dying….it's not a nice thing to think about. I guess I layed my head on Simon's shoulder and I must've fell asleep because I don't remember anything after that. Then I woke up. I guess he was still sleeping so I just got up and went on my phone while I waited for him to wake up. I got carried away and just walked around to look around his house. I shouldn't have but I walked into his bedroom. I tried to stay quiet while he was sleeping so he wouldn't come up and follow me. I picked up a full container " _Lubricant….? What the hell"_ I thought to myself. " _It looks new…..you don't think…."_ I thought. " _HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW I WAS A VIRGIN?!"_ I yelled at myself. " _Oh well. It's what you wanted."_ I sighed to myself and put the container down. I went to bathroom just so when he wakes up he doesn't think I was spying. I got out and went downstairs and he was just sitting on his laptop. I sat down next to him and we just stayed silent for a second then I started talking. "Sooooooo…...how much space do you have here?" I asked him. "I have a few extra rooms due to space and it being the ex gathering place for family...why?" Simon replied. "Well…...I'd figure if you actually did want to do the couple thing..I could...move in?" I asked him and smiled a bit.

"I guess you could...what kind of place are you currently at..?" He asked me. "An apartment-" I said. "Okay,I'll consider it. You can move in during the weekend I guess." Simon said and I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you.." I said softly and stayed close to him.

Author's Note:The story is still a WIP. When I finish Chapter 6 and 7 I'll upload them. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Holy Shit (Lemon)

Chapter 6

I stayed pretty close to Simon and then literally every girl who HAD a crush on him just kept moving. I guess they figured I was in the picture now. Anyway,we constantly hung out and it was nice to have some company. I mean,working alone trying to save the world if any danger came is hard. Especially alone. Anyway,I stayed by his side the entire day. I hope he wasn't annoyed by it. But then again,if he was annoyed he'd tell me right? Right?! RIGHT?! Ugh. I don't know anymore. It was around the time for music class and I felt especially confident. We were asked to practice another song today,again. Which was gonna be easy. And whoever had the best performance got extra credit. And the TEACHER judges this time. Where as last time,the class had to decide. I waited for my turn. But I was really nervous. Mostly because there was NO ONE here was familiar with me. Oh well worth a shot. The teacher called me up,I set up the song on the computer and the music started. "If I, I get to know your name

Well if I, could trace your private number, baby~!" I started. "I set my sights on you (And no one else will do) All I know is that to me,you look like you're havin' fun! Open up your lovin' arms. Watch out here I come." I stopped for a second then jumped on a table. "You spin me right round,baby. Right round like a record playin' right round. You spin me right round,baby. Right round like a record playin' right round.~!" I kept going for the rest of the song then when I finished I jumped off. "That was easy." I said and I dropped the microphone. I can't tell if it was disrespectful or not but I sat. "That kinda sucked...the song was short." Some kid told me. "Teh. You wouldn't know real music if it tried to go on a date with you" I said and leaned on the wall with my arms crossed. "Rude much….?" The kid asked. "It's not rude if you're the one who started it. You have no one to blame but yourself." I said as I grabbed a bottle and smashed it. "If you're smart you'll back off before you're dead." I growled and he backed off a bit. "Fucking finally….." I mumbled. I just stood there until the bell rang. The teacher said it was a tie between me and some other kid. So if one of us wins tomorrow,we'll find out who gets the extra credit. I bet I would've won without dropping the microphone but it adds edginess. I like scaring the shit out of people. Then again,it all depends on the person. Anyway lunch came around and when I grabbed my lunch from my locker I sat right next to Simon. "Sooooooo…...I can move in Saturday right?" I asked him. "Friday night if you'd like. Don't think you'll need that bed but you can put it in another room." He said to me. "Alright." I replied and grabbed a brownie out of my lunch box. "You're gonna share that….right?" Simon asked me. "Nu- it's mine." I said and hugged it. "Shit….lady I'm letting you move in with me. Give me a corner." Simon said. I handed over a piece to him.

"Happy now?"  
"Very."

"Whatever you say…" I said and ate the rest. "How can you eat the food here?" I asked him. "I dunno. I'd rather not starve. Plus I have to save the food at my house." Simon shrugged. "It's disgusting…." I shuddered and ate some more food I pulled out from my lunch box. "When you're living with me,you're gonna want to buy your own separate food for lunches. I'm not wasting more money just so you can get some special food" Simon said. " _Stingy and cheap...meh he's cute. I don't really care_ " I thought to myself. "Whatever.." I said and got up to throw my garbage away. " _She'd look cuter with her hair shorter...meh. Ponytail's fine I guess._ " Simon said. I walked back and kissed his cheek then sat down. "I'm assuming you're only letting me stay because you're lonely?" I asked him. "Specific people maybe. Not completely just because I live alone." Simon said and crossed his arms.

"Suuuure" I smirked and hugged him. The rest of the day passed on like nothing. The next day was Friday finally...and in music class we found out who got the extra credit. And I had the choose only the best of songs. Only the best to win. I got it. I picked,Uma Thurman. It was my turn to go up and I started. But I'm not explaining that entire experience but let's just say I won. And I did. So after school,I started to move my shit into Simon's house. Jeez,no wonder I hated living alone. I had all this crap to carry and it was HEAVY. I regret moving but hey,gotta do it some day. I finally finished and sat on the couch tired. "Shit...shit…..it was all fu- I mean too damn heavy." I said. "It looked easy to me" Simon said and kicked back. "Easy for you to say…" I said. I sat and then a few moments later I felt my body getting warm. Oh well...he probably put a blanket on me or some shit. Next minute I turn around and Simon has me pinned down. "I- Oh...hi" I said and tried to act like I didn't notice. "U-uhm…." I said to myself and started blushing. He pulled my hair tie out and tossed it. "You look nice with your hair down." He said and sat next to me. I just froze. " _Wh- He didn't want sex?! HE JUST WANTED TO TAKE OUT MY HAIR TIE?!"_ I screamed to myself. Oh my god I felt so pathetic for believing he'd fuck me. "I don't really like my hair dow-"

"I like it"

"But I don't. I feel ugly."

"Shut the hell up. It's cute. Now shush or I'll fuck you-"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeep"

"I- Wh-"

"Looks like you gotta fuck me then." I smiled. "Maybe. Maybe later." Simon said and walked off. "Hey that was a promise and you're breaking it!" I yelled at him. Then he got behind me. Okay now I regret saying that. "U-uhm…" I started to say. "If you didn't want it then why complain?" He asked and I just stayed quiet. "So do I go ahead?" He asked and I nodded. "Meh. I'll do it later. You wear nightgowns?" He asked me. "Uh..sometimes?" I replied. "Wear one tonight." Simon said and walked off. "I- okay…." I said and just sat silently. After a few hours I changed my outfit and sat on the couch. Then it got warm. "I'm assuming it'd be easier in a nightgown?" I asked him. "Pretty much…."Simon said then he spread my legs open. " _OH shit this is happening…."_ I thought to myself. "Mmph….." I said then he just rubbed something against me. I think it was his dick…. "A-ahh…." I just felt completely nervous. "Y-you're not thinking of taking it further right….?" I asked and started blushing. "Depends what I'd like." Simon said and pulled his boxers off. "I-" I thought to myself. Then I just let him stay in control. He pulled off my panties and then grabbed that lubricant container. " _I knew he had a feeling….."_ I thought to myself and watched him put it on then get right into me. "A-AHhh~!" I said and he was thrusting into me. He had a condom of course... I kept moaning and he kept going. He stopped after a bit and pulled out but I'm assuming it'd happen way more...especially since I'm in _his_ house. "Mmmph…." I just laid there. The next day was just a normal Saturday. We didn't talk much about last night. I was gonna say something but I was afraid to say shit. I finally spoke to Simon and it was short. "How about we try to go see a movie?" I asked him.

"Which movie?"  
"I don't know. Maybe Moana? I hear it's good."

"Hmm….maybe" Simon said and got up. He went to the bathroom and I felt happy. I finally spoke. Instead of staying quiet. I got up and thought I'd make breakfast. By the time Simon came it I had finished just some eggs and bacon. I put some on a plate and handed it to him and smiled. "You didn't have to do this…." Simon said. "I wanted to." I said and got myself a plate and sat down. I guess he didn't mind much but I felt like doing it. Just to not seem like a douchebag. I sat there eating and thinking for a second. I mean what would it be like to be dead. Imagine. One minute you were Claire….the next minute you're some chick named Anne or Addie. It felt very dark...you see all these people dying in the news and you wonder. Was it really worth it? Anyway,I'm just gonna skip to like a month later. Because that month is my favorite month. October! With dia de los muertos and Halloween to celebrate,I'll be hella excited. I was deciding what I wanted to be. It was either gonna be Willaim Afton or it was gonna be me matching some costume idea with Simon. Eh. I'd doubt he'd care that much anyway. He'd probably think it was a silly idea. Something for children. I wanted to say something but nothing came out. A few minutes later I spoke and said "What do you think you're gonna do for Halloween?". "Probably not much. I may dress up but I might not. Even if I did I wouldn't know what to be." Simon said and laid down. "If you decide not to do anything I'll stay with you." I smiled and hugged him. It was quiet for the rest of the morning until we got ready for school. After we got ready we both raced out the door and ran to school. "SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled as I was running. "Maybe...but calm down. I've got this." Simon said and as we kept running he picked me up and he ran as fast as he could to school. It made him tired though. See,we don't have super speed like this one guy we've heard of called Sonic. But he seems kind of lame to hang around. He probably is just some cocky asshole or something. I wouldn't hang with him even if I had the chance. I walked with Simon in and the halls were crowded like stores on Black Friday. But I guess to our attention,we were late to class. And no one could do anything. But I just left school during the day to go relax myself. Simon didn't mind. I told him I'd see him later and I left the school.

Author's Note: Working on Chapter 7 right now. I'd figure I'd give you chapter 6 now than have you wait. Chapter 7 will take a bit because that's when the story advances more. And I have to do it quickly because by Chapter 10 or 11 I'll have Claire being an adult.


	7. Chapter 7 What Just Happened

Chapter 7

I eventually went home and just waited for Simon to get back rather than going to school. I had enough of half the idiots there. So I just stayed on the couch,on his laptop,watching some of the TV show I was watching. It was this cartoon called "Star VS the Forces of Evil" which I had recently got into. "If I don't get any Starco I'm going to fucking die. That is my LIFE" I squealed. Then suddenly I heard a door open and I signed off Simon's laptop and closed the computer. "Eh….what's up doc?" I said and it got silent. "Funny. Anyway,I brought a flyer from school. Something about a singing competition. Something _you'd_ like." He said and gave me the flyer. "Nice but I'll pass." I put the flyer down. "Why? I thought you liked singing. Hell you _LOVE_ singing" Simon said and sat next to me. "It's a school wide competition. What if I lose or I chicken out on the first performance? I'm not perfect. I get nervous a lot. No matter how good I am at it" I told him and it was silent for a moment. "You're a bit nervous. So what. Besides I already signed you up. As a team. With me."He said and sat back. I assumed he waited for me to hug him or something. I just playfully shoved him and went to go get something to eat. I was on my phone scrolling through my social media feed and I saw this picture. "Mountain Dew and Doritos cupcakes…? Gross. I could never eat those as a cupcake. I never saw something so damn unhealthy. I bet one cupcake would get you diabetes." I said and walked out with a brownie. "Says she won't eat a damn cupcake...yet grabs a brownie" I heard Simon say from the other room. "Hey I can hear you!" I yelled. "That was the point…" He said and started playing some game on his phone. "I need a job…." I said. "You're only 15. What's the rush?" Simon asked. "Well if I start early,by the time I'm 17 I'll be an expert fighter in G.U.N. aka my dream job!" I screamed. "You need to calm-" He tried to say but I ran outside. "I'M GONNA DO IT!" I yelled and ran off. I stopped at what seemed like their HQ. '"Damn it's tall." I said and walked in. "Damn she was right" Simon looked outside. I walked to the front desk. "I need an application" I asked. The person handed me a pen and application. "Damn not another Mobian…." I heard him mumble. Well fuck you too. I filled out the sheet easily and I handed it back. "Expect a letter on your acceptance or debunktion of your acceptance soon...…" The desk person said and took the application. I then ran off home and ran inside. "I might get accepted!" I yelled. "Okay okay jesus calm the fuck down." Simon said while he was reading. "Do _NOT_ TELL ME TO CALM DOWN IN A SITUATION LIKE THI-" I started to say.

"Damn are you on your period or some shit? Like Jesus you're getting pissy."

"I- Wh- No!"

"Thought so. I wouldn't try to continue sweetie. You're losing" Simon smirked and the conversation ended. "Hey,guess what?" I asked him. "What?" He asked. I then looked down then up. "You look nice" I simply left the room afterwards. 'I- bruh." Simon said and left. I spent the rest of my day alone. Just because it felt kind of nice to be by myself. I sat in the park and watched a family. They looked happy. They noticed me and then they whispered something and kept walking. "Something nice I could never have…." I said to myself and just looked around my surrounding. Of course,my parents and I never had a strong relationship. Part of the reason I decided to kill them. See,Mephiles had something to do with it. I had to stop the war in Osaka and the only way I COULD do was killing someone I loved. But the thing is,I never loved anyone before then. So that's why I had a hard time adjusting t0 actually having a crush on Simon. The person who started the war demanded I'd prove I could actually kill someone to stop him. But I couldn't do it. Not on my own. So I summoned _him._ I found a way to get Mephiles The Dark to help me. So then like that,they were killed. And the war stopped. But I was wanted. I couldn't live like that at all. "Maybe when I'm like 20 I'll force Simon to have a baby with me…..nah he probably won't. Hell,I'd be surprised if he'd marry me. Welp." I got up and went home. I just went in and slept for the night. I woke up the next day and went to check the mail. I saw something for me. I set everything else down and grabbed my letter. I opened it. "Oh nice" I smiled. I got in. And the letter said practice is next week. "What're you doing up so early….-" Simon started to say and I hugged him. "I GOT IN" I shouted. "Oh that's nice. How are you gonna fit it in with school?" He asked me. "Oh,that's easy. I'm new so I have to start at 4:30-10:00. Which will be easy. I'll start working throughout the morning in about...two more years possibly?" I just shrugged it off. :"Anyway,this place is like,empty. So I'm gonna make a list and go to the store if you'd like to go." I grabbed some paper and a pen. "I'm just gonna stay and make sure no one breaks in…"Simon said and sat back. I finished the list,grabbed my jacket,and then left for the store. I ran inside and started grabbing everything. Then I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Uhm hi-"

"Hi mommy!"

"Mom….?"

"Yeah hi mommy!" There was a little pink hedgehog below me,smiling. "Uhm...I'm not your mom." I said and looked around. "Y-you're not my mommy? I LOST MY MOMMY!" The hedgehog sniffled and hugged my leg. " _Don't get snot all over my leg,please….."_ I thought to myself and then I sighed. "Let's just go and find your mom. Okay?" I asked and the hedgehog got happy. "Kay!" Then we started walking. "What's your name anyway?" I asked the hedgehog. "I'm Anthony" He smiled. "That's a cute name. I'm Claire." I said and we kept walking. :"I think I see my mommy!" Anthony said and started to run up to her. "Hiya Mommy!" He shouted and the taller blue hedgehog was happy. "THERE YOU ARE! I thought I lost you!" I had left and continued my shopping. I checked out then went back home. "What took you so long?" Simon asked. "I had to help a kid find his mom. Jesus does no one watch their kid?" I sighed and tossed the groceries in the kitchen. "Anyway what time is it?" I asked him. :"4:50. Why?" Simon asked. "Shit...I'll start dinner in 10 minutes." I said

"When did you suddenly want to make dinner"

"Since I feel like I'm a freeloader."  
"Are you okay,like at all?"

"Possibly. I've been feeling woozy but whatever."

"You don't wanna go to a doctor?"  
"Nah!"

"Besides,I swear I'm fine." I said and walked to the kitchen. I finished making dinner and we both ate. I was so ready for school tomorrow. Nothing could ever piss me off. I got the job I wanted,I'm living in the same house as my crush or possibly boyfriend. Nothing could ever make me upset! Until I realized it. " _Shit. I forgot. I have to do that talent show with Simon_ " I then started to get nervous. What was I gonna do? What song were we gonna do? Then I just decided to leave. "I'll be back later. I'm going for a walk." I said and went outside. I started to walk around town. I went to a little area in town and walked around. Then I heard something in the background. I thought someone was following me so I grabbed them by the arm and threw them across me. I looked and then I realized I didn't recognize the person. At all. "I-I I'm sorry s-s-sir…..or ma'am…..I didn't k-" I started to say then the person left. "Well that wasted my apology". I continued walking then I looked over and saw someone robbing. I took a blade I had and threw it. "HEY! HANDS OFF THAT MONEY,BUCKO!" I yelled. "Oh shi-" I started to say then ducked because that dude grabbed my blade and went after me. I grabbed onto a tree and swung onto the top giving him the stinkeye. "NYAAAA!" I yelled then he grabbed me. Of course I was upside down and then something happened. I was knocked out. I came back into being conscious and I noticed something. The back of my head felt lighter. I grasped part of my head. Trying to feel it. I wasn't bald. But I didn't have a ponytail anymore. I finally realized what happened. "HE CUT MY HAIR-" I screamed. I ran to the nearest window and looked. "At least it's even I guess…." I walked off. And the thought in my head felt terrible. What would Simon think…..?

AN:OH MY GOD! I am SOOOOO sorry you had to wait so long. My schedule was so filled up I barely had time to write. This one was supposed to be even better but I'll save that for chapter 8 or 9. And by chapter 10 I HAVE TO,have to,have to,HAVE TO,get the timeline moved to Claire's adulthood.


End file.
